The invention is an improvement in self-adjusting plier-type tools known in the prior art. In particular, the invention is an improvement in the self-adjusting tools shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,651,598, 4,662,252, 4,802,390 and 4,893,530. The former patents disclose self-adjusting utility pliers which provide for the automatic sliding of the upper and lower workend to pivotally grip a workpiece as manual pressure is exerted on the handles of the tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,530 comprises an improvement in plier-type tools over those disclosed in the former patents. The improvements included a manually releasable locking feature for retaining the workjaws in a locked position on a workpiece. The improvement also included an enhanced pawl for permitting positive engagement thereof upon contact of a workpiece by the workjaws of the tool.
The present invention is an improvement over the self-adjusting plier shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,530, which is herein incorporated by reference.